Future Girls
by Brian9987
Summary: A group of Girls trying to save the Universe
1. Default Chapter

Future Girls  
  
In a far away galaxy, a long time ago five girls where born from the ground of each planet they lived on. Amy from the planet Jupiter. Jennifer from the planet Mars. Bethany from the planet Venus. Faith from the planet Neptune, and Crystal From the Planet Earth. All of these girls will some day meet each other and combine there not known power's to destroy all evil that lay in there path. A couple million light years away grow's an evil stronger then any has ever seen. This evil grows stronger as it gets closer to earth. As not know by the millions of earth victims about to experience evil much grater then evil then hell it's self. It was a normal day at World united High School. It was the day before the sakura assembly and all the girls in the World united high school were anxious for this day to arrive. Being an all girls school and the only one in Toyoko, Crystal got stuck going there. she barely had any friends and her life was really boring. AS normal she got lost trying to get to school as it was only her second day at World united high school. As she was trying to find her way she seen a bright glowing crystal glowing in an ally way. As she went to go and pick it up a voice from no where spoke to her. "My dear girl I was searching for you over galaxy's and now finally I found you". "Who in the world said that? Questioned Crystal. "I did" ..... soon crystal seen a large glowing light from the crystal and seen a figure appear. It was a woman that looked like an angel but she also looked like a queen with the golden crown on her fore head. She had wings like an angel and she spoke like a goddess. " My dear child I was sent here from a far off world where terror is everywhere, I was one of the only survivors of the grate Hell attack" said the angel like person. " Hell like attack? Who attacked you? And who are you?" said crystal, "I'm Queen Erica from the far off galaxy of peace, where a grate evil called Hell's Flame attacked us. This evil group was lead by the evil kind him self, King Raidon. The hell like attack was brutal on my kingdom as five girls escaped to five different planets in this solar system and I need to find all of the girls before king Raidon comes and destroys this world to" said erica. "But why do you need to find all five girls?" said crystal, "Because if I don't your planet and this universe as we know it will be no more"said Erica. "But.....but....but......Why our world?"said crystal, "Because you world has the energy he needs to become ruler of all and to destroy the five girls who escaped from my kingdom before it was destroyed"said erica. "So how many of the girls did you find so far?"said crystal. "Not many jest one"said erica, "and who's that?" said crystal , "You!" said erica. "Me but ..... but... why me"said crystal. "because you are one of the five Future girls that escaped from the kingdom in order to have time to unite and destroy the evil Raidon"said erica. "Now take this, this is a crystal that will give you special powers that will help you destroy king Raidon and with your help we can get all five girls to unite and destroy the evil that's on it's way" said erica, "one question though , HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING!" yelled Crystal. "oh that's easy jest say EARTH FUTURE POWER! And you will turn into anima Earth" said erica.  
  
This was the start of a long journey that will take a future to finish but with the help of anima earth on her side Queen erica can now hope that the future of this world will be safe from king Raidon and that she can find the other four girls in time.  
  
The next day after all this happened crystal thought she jest had a bad dream and got up and went to school. Little did she know jest now the evil Queen Erica had told her about had arrived and will soon make her life a little less boring then it was.  
  
It was a normal day for crystal as she was walking to school and once again got lost. "AHHHHHHHH" a scream from somewhere alarmed crystal. "It's from the school yard" said crystal to herself as little did she know she was at school. She seen a Monster that held more evil then she ever felt before. Next thing she knew she was yelling "EARTH FUTURE POWER!" and next thing she knew she turned into anima Earth. As the monster turned around he seen a glowing light and heard "I am here to destroy all evil that threat mankind, I anima earth will punish you!" said anima earth. "Omuta mad now, omuta destroy girl" said the Angry monster Omuta. Next thing anima earth knew the monster was coming at her. She dodged the attack and started attacking the monster but tripped and fell as the monster was coming at her again. "OH NO" yelled anima Earth. Next thing she knew a silver flower flew at the monster. "WHO'S THERE?" yelled Omuta. "It is me the terror to the darkness of evil, I am Anima Dark and I'm here to protect this beautiful girl. "Omuta don't think so , Omuta get rid of you to" next thing Omuta new " Earth Golden Power Unite!" a golden beam of light shot towards Omuta and Omuta Fell to all but a pile of dust and the Dark Soul gem Fell On top of the Dirt and Dark moon on the gem turned Black along with the rest of the gem. That was all there was to Omuta then anima Earth heard a voice "You will not get away with this Amu will mot let you get away with this!" then a dark shadow appeared and blew away with the wind. The class day was usual crystal was getting her usual good marks and getting top marks in the class. All of a sudden the teacher walked out and came back in with some guy. "Class we have a new Student today. Brian will be with us for the rest of the year so get to know him ok and Brian your seat will be next to Crystal"said ms. Indo. As Brian walked down to his seat crystal turned Bright red. "Are you ok miss?" said Brian . "............ huh....oh sorry.... Ya I'm ok" said Crystal with an embarrassed look. "ummm.... Brian" said Crystal with a cute look on her face. "yes" said Brain "Would you like to go somewhere tonight ..... I mean would you... I mean... I I ......"uttered Crystal "Sure"said Brian  
  
At that moment little did Crystal know that Anima Earth jest asked mysterious Anima dark out on a date but will she find out his secret find out. Find out in Journey to find Future Anima Neptune! 


	2. Gems and Girls

Theme song(Future Girls by Smile.Dk)  
  
In the last chapter of future Girls Anima Earth was now reveled to the world. The new evil finally reveled and now earth has to be saved with the universe and anima earth gotta find all 4 anima girls to. As king raidon Approch's his evil spred's around and takes over all before he gets there. The evil that anima earth defeted in the last chapter was only the start. As we last left off Crystal was asking Brian somthing but we diden't really know what. All we know is that Brian said yes. But as these two 16 year old teens live life like nothing will take it away from them King raidon comes closer to where he will set up his evil kingdon and try to take over the Heaven universe.  
  
"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG" the bell went for lunch. "So you will thats great" said crystal. Crystals friend Charity over heard them talking and said " Did i jest hear you ask out Brian Crystal?", "Ya so what" mumbled crystal "nuttine it's jest cute" smiled Charity. "Well i must get going" and with that Brian was gone out of site.  
  
That night on Crystal's and Brian's Date evil showed it's face once again. They heard a girl screaming in the park somewhere. "Must find crystal for Amu, Yes Yes"said somthing in the darkness.Brian turned around to see if Crystal was still there she was gone. So Brian Decided to hid up in a tree. As soon as he was out of site he say crystal...... She was holding up a gem and next thing Brian knew she Said " EARTH AMINA POWER!!" A glowing light appeared around crystal. Next thing Brian knew Crystal had turned into Anima Earth. Brian quickly jumped down from the tree "Crystal?". "What who are you talking about?" said crystal thinking that no one seen her...... " I just seen you turn into Anima Earth" said brian with a weird look on his face. "well ummmm..... well... i guess now you know" said Crystal ......." ya but now i got a supprise for you to" said Brian ....."Whats that?"said crystal...... "ANIMA DARK REVOLUTION!" and with that a dark light covered Brian and soon brian had turned into Anima Dark. "I...I....I...I... cant belive it" said Anima Earth...."well we better destroy this goon before he gets what he wants"said Anima dark. " Me play yes but me give to Amu first"said the evil monster....."Give what to who?"said Anima Dark...."Me give Earth Gem To Amu This first key to taking over universe" said the monster. "Wait give that here" said crystal next thing they knew he was gone. Erica showed up right after with some information...."We must find all 5 girls and all 10 crystals on all 10 planets then we must take on Evil king Raidon who will First take over your sun and then the rest of Heven Universe. So we better hurry and get going to the first planet and get that Heaven gem before it's to late. Even though they got the Earth Gem And your friend crystal which the gem is inside, we still have a chance to win this."said erica ...."allright jest one quistion how do we get to The first planet" asked Crystal "You must say HEAVEN UNIVERSE plus the name of the planet but once the gem is found on a planet a road to a new planet will be open. The worst part is that your earth gem is connected to pluto. I also found out the planets which the other girls are on. You must find Neptune First Her name is faith and she will help lead you to the Neptune gem.....then you must find Amy from the planet Jupiter and she will be a major help in finding the Jupiter Gem....Then you must go to the moon To Get the moon gem as the moon rather then earth is connected to the close planet sun roadway rather then earth which is at the start of the loop backwards. Then you must go to mars to find jennifer and then to Venus and find Bethany with all you girls united and Anima Dark and Anima Light , King raidon does not stand a chance aginest you" said Erica "ok lets get going"said crystal  
  
So while holding the gem tougther they both said "HEAVEN UNIVERSE PLUTO!!" in a second the two were gone and on there way to destroy evil king Raidon and to Destroy his Evil 4 and To get Charity and the Earth Gem back....  
  
In the Next Chapter....... Will Crystal and Brian Find the Pluto Gem before Amu and his evil monster.....Will Brian and Crystal stay tougther........ and will Crystal find all 5 girls in time before King Raidon Takes them out?.... find Out in Chapter 3 RACE FOR PLUTO'S GEM!  
  
ending theme: Tougther By Smile.Dk 


End file.
